


Haikyuuties Married Life | Love Children Galore

by Dumplingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gay, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumplingfox/pseuds/Dumplingfox
Summary: The boys of our beloved teams are all older and grown, and as men, have fallen into romances, work, and family life. Love children come to be, relationships shift, and we get a bunch of drabbles-- not all necessarily from the same setting (multiple pairings included).





	Haikyuuties Married Life | Love Children Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I haven't written fanfic in a while so bear with me, but I hope you enjoy my random drabbles from our volleygays' adult lives. Fics based on some ideas my friend Bas and I had in a recent conversation. Many more couples to come, multiships too, so feel free to send me ideas. Thanks for reading!

The scent of freshly brewed coffee awaited Nishinoya as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, where he was met with the other smells and sights signaling a fresh breakfast. Eggs were cracked and whisked into pancake batter, bacon was sizzling on the stove top… and his ever-tall and sweet husband had his now-longer hair in a loose ponytail as he slaved away. 

Asahi hadn’t even noticed him walk in yet this morning, but Nishinoya hardly minded. Usually, he’d great his other half with a much louder greeting, but sometimes he had his quiet moments. Standing there, savoring the welcoming breakfast ahead and feeling his heart warm at the sight of his man, was definitely one of them. Until the silence broke.

“As-a-hi! Good morning!” He spoke as he hopped forwards, hands moving to wrap around his husband’s sides, catching Asahi off guard as he dropped his spatula. 

“Noya, you really should be more careful when I’m cooking,” He lightly reprimanded, chuckling slightly but used to these antics by now. He’d married a joker— this was the least of the mess he could make.

“Awwww, but where’s the fun in that? It’s not like you need to be careful to make this bacon crispy?” Nishinoya chimed back playfully, still rather childish even now in his thirties. As he claimed a strip of bacon to snack on and poured a couple cups of coffee, Asahi hummed lightly and began to set the table.

Nishinoya, beaming, claimed his normal seat at their table for three and chewed contentedly away at his bacon. Not much had changed between the two, to be quite honest. Asahi’s gentle and sweet demeanor had persisted, earning the love of the 3rd-grade class he now taught. His physique had never faded, much to the adoration of Nishinoya, as the two still practiced and worked out together in their spare time. This, of course, mostly because Nishinoya needed to for work, and insisted he shouldn’t do so alone. Of course, the fact that they had a convenient volleyball court at a gym nearby had something to do with it.

Nishinoya had never outgrown his role as a guardian deity. He now worked for the local police force, as few other volleyball alumni now did. The station was a lively place with him around, even if Officer Yu did sometimes cause a bit of trouble for the rest. 

Their peaceful morning took a pause as a flurry of someone’s steps neared, signaling the newest part of their family, and typically the last to wake up, had arrived— little Takei. Well, not quite so little as of now, at 13 years old. He took on a mixture of their habits and personalities, as a gentle, but easily excitable kid. He was a treasure, really— not to mention, a volleyball player from early on, and a talented one, to boot. 

“Did I miss it? Smells, great,” He chimed sweetly, beaming as he walked through the hallway into the kitchen.

Nishinoya’s eyes rose to regard their son warmly, but something stopped him. He couldn’t help spitting some coffee back into his cup. Struggling to set his mug down, Asahi heard the noise and turned, a bit of fear rising to his eyes as he too, seemed to notice what had Nishinoya so suddenly riled up. 

“What is it? Don’t tell me you have a volleyball under that—“

“NOT TODAY, I FORBID IT!” Nishinoya belted out before Asahi could act, leaving his husband reaching for the man that was already out of his chair and leaping across the small table. 

Takei stumbled backward for a moment, but as his shorter dad stood beside him, puffing up his chest and straightening up, he understood. Takei grinned knowingly.

“Asahi, who is it?!” Nishinoya demanded, a fire in his gaze as he straightened himself up beside their son. “Give it to me straight!” 

Take laughed weakly, but didn’t move as he stood still for Asahi to regard them both carefully, doubt clearly written on his face. 

“I measured this morning,” Takei spoke now hesitantly. Looking between his dads as Nishinoya’s pure determined look and Asahi’s growing fear made him nearly regret that decision.

“Nishinoya, he’s— Takei is taller now. It doesn’t mean that you’re any less—“ Asahi admitted defeatedly, fretting the results, but having expected them. It was only a matter of time, truth be told. Their son had hit a growth spurt recently and he just hadn’t stopped growing. It was when Takei and Noya had reached the same height that they began to worry. 

“My son is…” Nishinoya looked at his boy, noticing how he now titled his chin up just a tad to see his face. Eyes wide as he took this information in, the reaction the other two had been fretting finally came. This was it. 

“My boy is a gIaNt! Look at HIM!” He yelled with wild abandon, beaming as he threw his arms around Takei enthusiastically. “You can be an ace! Grow as big as daddy Asahi, okay? Eat well and grow some more for tomorrow!” Nishinoya ushered sweetly, relief settling in both Takei and Asahi at this startlingly positive reaction.

Not that they could complain. What had once been a stressful matter divulged into joy at the drop of a hat— that’s what you could expect from Nishinoya. 

“Noya, he can’t just grow another centimeter every day…”


End file.
